Tales of Honor Vol. 1
:For the graphic novel collecting the first five issues, see Tales of Honor Volume 1: On Basilisk Station. Tales of Honor'' #1''' : '''''On Basilisk Station is the first issue of the Tales of Honor comic series, and an adaptation of David Weber's book of the same name, the very first of the Honorverse novels. Written by Matt Hawkins and drawn by Jung-Geun Yoon, it was published on 5 March 2014. Cover Summary :Based on the USA Today and New York Times bestselling science-fiction novels, Honor Harrington, by David Weber, the stories are set 2,000 years in the future when hyperspace travel has allowed humanity to colonize the far reaches of the universe. TALES OF HONOR follows the life and times of a brilliant, genetically engineered female spaceship captain, Honor Harrington, as she heroically leads her crew through a series of epic political, military, and personal adventures. Plot Commodore Honor Harrington of the Royal Manticoran Navy is being held aboard the Havenite battlecruiser ''Tepes'', en route to her execution for war crimes on the prison planet Hades. Isolated from her treecat Nimitz and tortured by Secretary of Public Information Cordelia Ransom's minions, she recalls her first light cruiser command: Six years earlier, Harrington assumes command of [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]], to the annoyance of her new exec, Commander Alistair McKeon, and much of the crew. Everyone is on edge, and the fact that their ship has been heavily modified with an experimental grav lance does not make things easier. However, thanks to Honor's careful planning and tactical cunning, Fearless is able to successfully deploy the weapon against the "enemy" flagship during battle exercises. But once the secret of the new weapon is out, the "enemy" team makes a point of "destroying" Harrington's ship in every following exercise. Morale gets even lower when the Fearless is re-assigned to Basilisk Station, where the Navy tends to send officers to end their careers. Even worse, Harrington has to report to Captain Lord Pavel Young, an arrogant and cruel aristocrat who tried to rape her back in their Academy days. She beat him up using her genetically enhanced physical strength and martial arts training, but never reported his attempted crime out of fear of his family's influence. Young informs her that his ship, the Warlock, is in dire need of a refit, so he will return to Manticore and leave the protection of the Basilisk System and its tactically important wormhole terminus to her and the undergunned Fearless, basically setting her up to fail. Back on Tepes, a Havenite physician named Dr. Wade arrives at the torture chamber and begins using a drill-like instrument on Honor's left eye. Background Unlike the novels, the comic series is narrated by Honor Harrington from a first-person perspective. The introduction states that the Diaspora of Man began in 2130 CE, when all other sources give the date as 2103 CE. This is likely a typo. The comic sold out instantly at the distributor level and went into a second printing.[http://www.comicosity.com/image-announces-second-printing-for-tales-of-honor/ Image Announces Second Printing for Tales of Honor] Cover versions Tales of Honor 01 cover 01.jpg|1 Tales of Honor 01 alternate cover 01.jpg|2 Tales of Honor 01 alternate cover 02.jpg|3 Tales of Honor 01 alternate cover 03.jpg|4 Tales of Honor 01 Second Printing.jpg|2nd Printing References Characters Bergren | Braun | Lucien Cortez | Sebastian D'Orville | Alfred Harrington | Allison Chou Harrington | Honor Harrington | Sonja Hemphill | Alistair McKeon | Nimitz | Cordelia Ransom | Paul Tankersley | Wade | Dimitri Young | Pavel Young Starships * [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless (CL-56)]] * [[HMS Hawkwing|HMS Hawkwing]] * [[HMS Implacable|HMS Implacable]] * [[HMS King Roger|HMS King Roger]] * [[HMS Warlock (CA-277)|HMS Warlock (CA-277)]] * [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]] Nations * People's Republic of Haven * Star Kingdom of Manticore Planets * Earth * Hades * Medusa * Sphinx Other Basilisk Station | Basilisk System | Cerberus System | Coup de Vitesse | Diaspora of Man | Earldom of North Hollow | energy torpedo | First Space Lord | graser | grav lance | [[HMSS Hephaestus|HMSS Hephaestus]] | impeller drive | laser | Manticore Wormhole Junction | Medusan | missile | Post Diaspora | Prolong Treatment | Royal Manticoran Marine Corps | Royal Manticoran Naval Academy | Royal Manticoran Navy | Saganami Island | Secretary for Public Information | ''Star Knight'' class | sidewalls | treecat | wormhole External links * [http://www.davidweber.net/books/80-1-on-basilisk-station.html On Basilisk Station] on davidweber.net Reviews * Rhodes Review of Tales of Honor #1 * Comic Booked Review of Tales of Honor #1 Category:Honorverse material Category:Comics